


【17396】Umm...there is a title now!

by Riahfafa



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riahfafa/pseuds/Riahfafa
Summary: 事，173x096一年前写的，今天发到AO3上((我事第一次用AO3如果有啥地方不对...那就让他不对着吧！（爽朗）
Relationships: SCP-173/SCP-096
Kudos: 11





	【17396】Umm...there is a title now!

一.

096喜欢孤独。

他喜欢一个人安静地待在收容室走来走去，虽然这着实有些枯燥乏味，不过096还是喜欢这样孤身一人。

096对之前的记忆早已模糊不清。他不知道自己姓甚名甚，不过他并不在乎。等他被收容到基金会以后，他被赐予了一个名字——准确的说只是一个编号。096不太喜欢这个编号，倒不是这编号里没有他的幸运数字，只是单纯的因为这编号让他有了存在感，而他最讨厌这东西了。

基金会对096很照顾，至少表面上看起来是这样的。但说实话，096并不习惯，也并不喜欢基金会对他的“照顾”，他宁可在-■℃的雪山上乱跑。096不喜欢有人注视着他的目光。

二.

然后某天，当几名D级人员战战兢兢的拿着扫帚刚进门准备给他的收容室打扫卫生的时候，096感觉到了一束目光不经意的瞟过了他的脸上。真是糟糕——他想，于是当他转过脸的时候，他听到那几名D级人员几乎同时尖叫了起来，然后疯一般的往外跑，接下来是几声枪响和更多的尖叫。096慢慢起身，向外跑去。

门外是几具D级人员的尸体。一旁的安保人员在看到096出门的时候选择了将枪对准096。096觉得这挺有意思，反正枪这种东西对他是无用的——双重意义上的无用，所以096没费多大劲就将他们撕碎了。

096有些不想回收容室了，他突然萌生出一种想四处溜达的感觉，虽然他很喜欢孤独。

三.

四处无人。

096不知道基金会今天是发生什么事情了，按理说，基金会里应该满是守卫，但今天却诡异的无人。096不认为是基金会照顾自己到了这种地步，毕竟上一次还有人提议要处决自己。

但气氛的确挺怪异的。096暗自想到。

四.

096刚刚进入到一条走廊，就注意到了远处的某个雕像。

一是因为它实在引人注目，脚下有不少被掐断脖子的尸体；二是因为096感觉这雕像在盯着自己一样，盯的096有些烦躁。

没事，只是一个雕像而已，雕像怎么可能会有目光呢。

096这样安慰自己，顺势转移目光向别处望去。

只一瞬间，096就感觉到自己脖子上有个硬硬的东西，略有些硌骨头。倒是不疼，毕竟096也感受不到疼痛。

096有些惊异的望向掐着自己脖子的雕像。土黄色的，脸上的红配绿的涂漆有些吓人，但……也有些可爱。096这么想着。

雕像很快从096脖子上下来了。096摸了摸自己脖子，感觉有些黏腻的东西。看起来这雕像力气挺大的，096并没有感到狂躁，毕竟除了自己之外的，同属SCP的东西，他还是第一次见到。

五.

之后，096就和雕像一起走了。

096不太明白为什么自己心甘情愿的跟着对方一起走，自己可是很喜欢孤独的啊。

雕像不会说话，096也不爱说话，途中仅剩的声音就只有脚步声。

有时候096和雕像会在路上遇到几个保安，096一直在纳闷为什么保安看到他们两个就显得十分绝望。可能是因为这个雕像很厉害？或者是别的什么的？096想了想，最后还是决定不想了。

六.

MTF赶来了。

在和雕像一起走的时候，096感觉自己的眼前一黑。

该死的纸袋子。

之前的096一直挺喜欢这东西，毕竟套上了后就没人再看他了。

但是这次，096却莫名厌恶起头上套的这玩意儿了。

七.

再次看见光亮，又是在收容室里了。

身边也没有雕像了。

八.

我又是孤身一人了。

096想。

————The End————


End file.
